The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo
The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo was a series of five-minute cartoons produced in Canada in the mid-1970s. They told the story of Captain Mark Nemo and his young assistants, Christine and Robbie, in their nuclear-powered submarine, the Nautilus. Background In the fall of 1975, children in the United States and Canada were introduced to the animated series The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo. In America, Captain Nemo was introduced as part of the long running children's program Captain Kangaroo on CBS. In Canada, one five-minute Captain Nemo cartoon was shown during each episode of Peanuts and Popcorn which ran on the CBC. Created by Al Guest & Jean Mathieson who were also the producers and directors as well as writers, it was produced by their studio, Rainbow Animation of Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo was a fanciful re-imagining of the original Jules Verne character Captain Nemo, from his book Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea. This time Nemo was depicted as an ocean researcher named Mark Nemo. Blonde and hunky, Mark traveled the world's oceans doing scientific research, providing assistance to both humans and animals and thwarting evil doers. Along for the ride came two kids Christine and Robbie who learned (along with the viewers) about life beneath the sea as they went. These cartoons were quite short, exactly five minutes in length (30 seconds of which was the opening). Besides being educational, these cartoons are an insight into some of the philosophy around children's education of the mid 70's. Each episode would attempt to convey some information about oceanography or marine biology, and all of the plot lines would be resolved cleanly in five minutes without resorting to much violence. At times, Captain Nemo reflects the influence of the 1970s environmental movement, but the sometimes serious attempts to convey environmentalist themes are softened by its lighthearted style. Voice Talent Len Carlson and Billie Mae Richards provided all of the character voices for the entire series. Production Al Guest was a legend in Canadian broadcasting circles since the 1960s. His partner, Jean Mathieson joined him in the seventies to found Rainbow Animation in Toronto which produced Nemo. Episodes Airdates are unknown, nor is this a confirmed airing order. Rescue of a Killer Battle of the Giants Poachers of the Deep Jaws of Death Monsters on the Beach The Invisible Girl Deadly Ribbons The Floating Peril Guess What's Coming for Dinner Killer From the Past The Golden Trap The Floating Gold Mine The Tuna Trapper The Fish Bomber The Devil's Doorway The Coral Maze The Mine at the Bottom of the Sea Wild Water and Oil The Silver Age The Ice Menagerie Behind Bars Shark Patrol Dolphin Express Collision At Sea Eyes of the Deep The Bloodhound of the Sea The Arab Solution The Undersea Looters Shadow of Death The Pearl Snatchers Circle of Fire Rapture of the Deep Fish Farm Cool It, Captain The Little Island Mystery Island All That Glitters Queen of the Deep Don't Raise the Bridge, Lower the River The Big Prize Go Fetch, Killer Dangerous Welcome Mystery Triangle The Meteorite Shower Snake Charmer Haul Away Joe See Through Killer The Shark Catalog Media availability Digiview Entertainment have published some of the episodes of the animated series to DVD. Digiview Entertainment's releases are found in thin-cases and have been found for as low as a dollar a DVD. DVD Episodes Mystery Island (VOL. 3): Eyes of the Deep, The Bloodhound of the Sea, The Arab Solution, The Undersea Solution, Shadow of Death, The Pearl Snatchers, Circle of Fire, Rapture of the Deep, Fish Farm, Cool Lt. Captain, The Little Island, Mystery Island Dangerouse Welcome (VOL. 4): All That Glitters, Queen of the Deep, Don't Raise the Bridge Lower the River, The Big Prize, Go Fetch Killer, Dangerous Welcome, Mystery Triangle, The Meteorite Shower, Snake Charmer, Haul Away Joe, See Through Killer, The Shark Catalog External links * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo fansite, retrieved from Archive.org on 2010-8-2 Category:Canadian children's television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:1970s American animated television series Category:Adaptations of works by Jules Verne